chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinx Infliction
Jinx infliction is the ability to inflict jinxes and pranks upon other people. Characters *Luke Treharne will have this ability naturally. *Aron Price also has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed the ability from Aron in World 11. *Akane Parkman will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Luke Treharne' Using this ability, Luke will be able to inflict jinxes and pranks upon other people. He will do so with only a thought. However, he will not be able to cause large effects using this ability, and he will not be able to do anything which would cause severe or permanent harm. Examples include hanging a person upside down in the air and tying up a person's shoelaces so that he or she trips. He will usually use the ability simply to play jokes on his siblings and friends, especially as a child, but he will also be able to use it defensively and offensively to a small degree, inflicting jinxes on enemies. 'Aron Price' Aron can also inflict small jinxes on others. The sole time he has been shown using this ability to date, he seemed to aim it by throwing his arm outward at the person as if attempting a defensive posture. He made the man's shoelaces tie up, tripping him, and he has also used the ability in the same way to trip a bully before then. It is known that he will not be able to cause large effects using this ability. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Aron, but is yet to display the ability. 'Akane Parkman' Akane will be capable of altering reality in minor ways by inflicting jinxes and pranks on others. For example, she could force a person to trip or cause them to be hung upside down from their ankles. She could cause people to spill food or to be continually tongue tied. The ability will seem to induce a mischievous streak in Akane, and she will never use it seriously. Similar Abilities *Reality manipulation is the ability to alter small amounts of reality with a thought *Command can manipulate reality vocally *Enchanted voice can also manipulate reality vocally *Narration can alter reality through writing *Illustration alters reality through drawing *Empathic reality manipulation changes reality on an emotional base *Projection can change reality *Mental projection can also change reality *Verbal reality manipulation can alter small amounts of reality vocally *Plane of existence manipulation can be used to manipulate reality on the physical plane *Limited narration can alter small amounts of reality through writing *Distortion can manipulate larger amounts of reality with a thought *Outcome manipulation is the ability to manipulate the outcome of an event or situation *Reality anchoring is an immunity to reality-bending abilities *Miming is the ability to create various effects to happen based on one's actions *Magic is the ability to alter reality through supernatural means *Oneiric reality manipulation is the ability to manipulate reality by dreaming things *Figurative command is the ability to alter reality using metaphors and figures of speech *Voodoo is the ability to inflict harm upon others using a doll Category:Abilities